Viktor's Fever
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: After winning the Grand Prix, Yuuri discovers the ice rink outside of Hasetsu was up for sale. Yuuri and Viktor decide to go home and build a new life in Yuuri's hometown. Then Viktor gets sick and things get crazy. T rated for suggestive stuff.


**Viktor's Fever**

Yuuri lifted the wet towel from Viktor's forehead. He felt for a fever with his left hand. His ring sparkled even in the dim light. He smiled. The smile broadened as aqua eyes fluttered open. Viktor smiled:

"Yuuri." He squeaked.

"Morning Viktor."

Yuuri's warm smile encouraged him.

"Yuuri! I have to tell you!" Viktor's voice scratched as he tried to yell. He searched for Yuuri's hand to kiss. Yuuri read his mind perfectly. He picked up Viktor's hand and lifted towards Viktor's lips. Viktor pulled it the rest of the way and kissed it. Yuuri beamed at him. Encouraged, Viktor said:

"Yuuri I have to tell you..." Viktor panted.

"It's alright, take your time."

"I love you Yuuri!" Rasped Viktor.

"I know and I love you too. Now I'll get your juice."

Yuuri got up and moved to leave his bedroom with the bowl and towel.

"That was a flat response." Pouted Viktor.

"Sorry Viktor but that was the fifteenth, no sixteenth time you've told me since you got sick three days ago." Yuuri bent down and planted a forehead kiss on Viktor. "Now lie still like a good boy and wait for your juice."

Viktor watched as Yuuri left the room. He could tell Yuuri wasn't annoyed, just amused. He confessed to Yuuri! He was out of it for three days! He was in Yuuri's bed in Hasetsu that was clear. Viktor looked around the familiar room and saw his own face looking back at him. He blinked a few times and took a better look. They weren't ghosts, illusions or mirrors, they were posters of himself. Viktor lifted his head to see better. It was definitely himself, Viktor, and only Viktor, on every wall. This whole time Yuuri was hiding the depth of his hero worship. Viktor was both flattered and curious. He knew Yuuri well enough to guess why he took them down but, why did he put them back up?

"Was it the sixteen love confessions?"

Viktor rolled on his side, the better to see them. He remembered the different photo shoots and stages of his career going back ten years.

"I wonder if he has a favorite." Viktor thought for a moment. "Nah, they are probably all his favorite."

A few minutes later, Yuuri returned the room.

"Mom made fresh porridge. It's really good. I don't know what she does, probably the cinnamon. There is some apple slices and fresh squeezed orange juice. You're her favorite person right now so prepare to be babied until you recover completely."

Yuuri busied himself with setting the tray down on his cleared desk, helping Viktor to sit up and adjusting the pillows with practiced ease. Yuuri felt he could nurse anybody back to health now. He set the tray across Viktor's lap and moved his desk chair in position. Just the right spot to reach Viktor with the spoon.

"You have been by my side the whole time?"

"Yes."

"It had to be. Your movements only get that smooth and confident after doing it a hundred times."

"Yes, but everyone took turns to give me a break. But I was the main person to nurse you. After all..."

"After all what?"

Yuuri giggled. It was a pretty sight.

"After all we are engaged."

Yuuri snickered.

"Engaged?!"

"Well, you only asked me to marry you seven times."

"Seven!" Viktor goggled at Yuuri. "A-and what was your answer?"

"Seven yeses." Yuuri held up his left hand. "I thought it would be better to wear the rings on the left hand as I learned..." Yuuri blushed at his mistaken ideas. He will apologize for making him cry that time later. "Russians use the right hand for engagements, and to be clearly understood on an international level, we agreed to use this hand." Yuuri picked up Viktor's left hand to show him the gold ring.

"Wow!" Will the wonders ever cease? "So, a lot happened while I was out of it."

"You have no idea how much trouble you caused." Said Yuuri with a laugh. "Of course, the Nishigori girls have most of the blame. Now you need to eat while it's still hot."

Viktor let Yuuri feed him. It made Viktor feel all warm and fuzzy having Yuuri fuss over him. He eagerly listened to the story while Yuuri fed him:

"It was in the van when I noticed you were shivering and burning up at the same time. Makkachin was across your lap and you were still cold."

Viktor remembered. Yuuri won the Grand Prix, they both preformed at the exhibition show, and they agreed to keep going as coach and student. Yuuri learned that there was a rink outside of Hasetsu that was available for purchase. They could start a business together while Yuuri wrapped up his career with one more year...or maybe two, he was not sure. He was never sure. All they had to do is pack up their stuff for this permanent move, dog included. Renting a plane was the perfect solution to move such a massive amount of stuff and keep Makkachin with them in the cabin. There was just one thing to make this change in their relationship perfect. Then Viktor finally said it while suffering from a high fever.

"By the time we got to the inn you were pretty out of it. Makkachin sounded the alarm. Dad came out and helped us with the suitcases and lifting you up. Somehow the three of us, the van driver, Dad, and me carried you in. Makkachin whined and circled and barked for Mom. Finally, we were in. Everyone could see you were sick with your glassy eyes and red cheeks. The van driver left to drop off the trunks at the storage company. That's when you did it." Yuuri stopped to giggle. "Everyone was there. My family, friends, those old men who are always at the inn, the cook, Minami-kun, ev...ery...bod...y! You stood up and spread out your arms wide. We were concerned you would fall over or throw up or something." Yuuri giggled again. Viktor was getting excited. "Then you confessed your undying love for me! But you weren't done! You staggered around." Yuuri got up to demonstrate. He staggered and looked wild. "You warned no one to stop you! Your eyes finally spotted me. You dropped to one knee!"

"No!"

"Yes! Right in front of everyone you asked me for my hand in marriage."

"And you said yes!"

"I did! But I also said: Come Viktor you need to go to bed."

"Ah ha, so practical." Said Viktor affectionately.

"Yes. We got you into bed at last. Fortunately, the doctor could come right away. Unfortunately, the triplets filmed the whole thing."

"Oh." Viktor's eyes widened as the full meaning of what the girls had done. "OH! NO!"

"It went beyond viral."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! How bad was it?"

"Bad, we don't know yet how bad. Dad kept most of it from us. You were sick after all. Dad has been wonderful. He can be fierce when he needs to be. My lawyer helped me write a statement to the press. He made the press stay, I forget how far back from the entrance so people can get in and out. After the first day, your parents arrived."

"Of course, they used the same private airline we did. Papa gave me the phone number and his connections."

"I remember."

"Were you nervous?"

"No, I met them at Coach Feltman's rink, so the initial "Oh My God it's Natasha and Nicolas Nikiforov!" had already passed and I could speak to them normally."

"Yeah, they have that effect on everybody."

"Yeah, Dad brought them down and I had a second to breathe and straighten my clothes before I met my future in-laws. Scary. But they burst in, saw you were sound asleep, hugged and kissed me on both cheeks. It was scary and embarrassing at the same time."

"I can imagine."

"Natasha welcomed me into the family and Nicolas shook my hand. Dad watched you as we went to the dining room to talk...They knew something was going on between us even back when I first arrived in St. Petersburg. That we were in love but dancing around each other and not getting together. Now at last..."

"Yeah." Smiled Viktor. Yuuri bent down and kissed Viktor on the lips. "No Yuuri be careful."

"It's ok, the fever broke."

Yuuri bent down to hug Viktor. Viktor barely had enough strength to hug back.

"Maybe I should stop here and let you rest." Yuuri brushed back his bangs.

"I've been sleeping for three days, finish the story."

"Actually, the story isn't finished. In this room we are kind of isolated, but out there," Yuuri pointed at the door. "Our mothers are making wedding plans. Our fathers are talking to the lawyers."

"I cringe at what that can mean."

"Putin is furious. Calls you a degenerate. He wants to revoke your passport. Revoke your citizenship. And so forth."

"It's to be expected."

"Your father been on the phone with your uncle."

"Uncle Boris is high up in the government. That was his place we were living in you know."

"Yeah I know. It may be weeks before we know what your status is as a Russian citizen."

"I don't care as long as I have you."

That earned another kiss.

"Well, my family isn't entirely without connections." Said Yuuri proudly.

"Really?"

"The mayor is a regular here."

"Oh yeah, I've met him."

"As a family friend, he put in a call to a friend in the Diet. That friend had a long talk with the Prime Minister. And he said making you a permanent resident is possible."

"Really? You keep surprising me my wonderful Yuuri."

"Thank you. Citizenship may take years, but the work VISA has been fast tracked and is expected in today's mail."

"Amazing."

"Some people are against gays no matter what. Some people are anti-immigrant. Still others are our fans, or they just want to seek revenge against Putin."

Viktor grinned. He was tired but wanted to know all.

"Uncle Masa's idea might work the best."

Viktor nodded to encourage Yuuri to continue and suppressed a yawn.

"He wants to adopt you! We would be cousins! Married Gay Cousins! How crazy is that!"

"It's the craziest." Said Viktor, faintly.

"You faker. You are exhausted. Go to sleep."

"Ok."

On the word "Sleep" Viktor fell into a deep sleep. Yuuri sighed. Now that Viktor was out of danger, he felt safe enough to leave Viktor alone. He picked up the tray and left the room. Yuuri was happy, the happiest he has ever been. Now awake and coherent, Viktor still didn't object to being engaged to Yuuri and his last worry melted away. They had legal troubles. Lots more than the average person is allowed. Few people anger a president of a country. Yuuri didn't know how it will end, but they were safe here in Hasetsu. Yuuri's hometown embraced him even when he was outed at the age of 12. Viktor was universally beloved. The business district chose to ignore their personal feelings about gay marriage for the money generated by two celebrities bringing in tourist dollars. There was also the prospect of more celebrities coming to town when Viktor and eventually Yuuri start coaching in earnest. The rink outside of town wasn't available when they went away, now they were back, the son of the late owner was eager to sell.

Yuuri sighed as set down the tray in the kitchen:

"The problems never end. But with Viktor at my side, we will conquer each one."

ceo

Things did settle down and got easier by the weekend. Putin revoked his citizenship and made several anti-gay speeches about degenerates. Uncle Boris relived their minds by saying Putin saw more value in Viktor alive then dead as he could be used politically. But legally Viktor's lack of citizenship made things easier as Japan could claim him as one of their own. In the months that followed, Viktor became a permanent resident but to remain at Yuuri's side as his lover/boyfriend/eventual husband Yuuri's uncle did adopt him. Some people approved as it harkened back to the samurai days. Other people saw it as unnecessary as Viktor's status as a citizen's husband should have been enough. The confusing legal questions were beyond Yuuri and Viktor as politics bored them. They also were used as symbols of the gay rights movements in both Russia and Japan. They tried to stay out of it as much as possible. It was never their intention to create international incidents or grand marshal gay pride parades, they just wanted to live in peace and love each other. They had something like that at home in Hasetsu. People became used to seeing them living their lives normally.

The triplets were grounded for months for causing the whole thing. They were expelled from school and had to be tutored from home. Their parents were enraged. Everything electronic was removed from the house, sold or given away. Televisions, computers, all devices that get the internet, even the car radio, was removed. Friends were even banded from bringing devices into the house. The girls were forbidden from having play dates and missed out on parties. They stayed at home constantly for three months and only saw the sun from their backyard. For three more months they were allowed to return to school but were forbidden access to the computer lab. Then they had to give a speech in front of the whole school on the dangers of improper use of the internet and social media. They went on supervised visits to friend's houses. When they went to Yu-topia, the tv was shut off and the old men lectured them. They apologized to Yuuri and Viktor and were instantly forgiven by the soft-hearted men. However, they agreed to the complete electronics ban. The girls and their friends "discovered" books and old-fashioned games. They were all the healthier for the change.

Yuuri slept next to Viktor the whole time Viktor recovered. As he re-gained strength, their bed- time got frisker until Mila noticed a certain glow about her little brother. Viktor was also more affectionate at breakfast. She went back to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of red bean rice. Yuuri saw it and covered his face in embarrassment. Viktor understood. He put an arm around his fiancé's shoulders and kissed his cheek. Yuuri shyly looked up and said:

"Well, she's not wrong."

Viktor's parents ended up touring Japan for a month until they felt safe to go home. They knew some Japanese culture but the cause of Yuuri's embarrassment escaped them. Viktor explained in Russian that the dish is traditionally served to brides after their wedding night. His parents understood its full meaning and grinned at Yuuri. Viktor then took the bowl and poured half on his plate declaring:

"It was my first time as a bottom too."

The whole room exploded in laughter and toasts were made in honor of Yuuri's prowess. Yuuri blushed to the roots of his hair, but he was also pleased with his performance in bed.

Later that night Viktor asked how is it that the men at the inn and everyone in Hasetsu were so casual about Yuuri being gay.

"It goes all the way back to when I got outed. Someone, I forget who, kicked a big fuss about me being gay. He tried to embarrass my parents, but they shrugged it off. The mayor back then was a friend of my parents and he spoke up saying he saw no harm in me. That the old man was a fool and so forth. Everyone respected the mayor and followed his lead. Lots of people spoke up and said I was a good boy and doubted I would ever do the things that man said."

Viktor smiled from his side of the bed.

"Of course, you wouldn't."

"I think it had an effect on me. I was extra good after that. To not spoil people's image of me or bring shame onto my parents."

"I'm just glad I'm the one who gets to corrupt you." Grinned Viktor.

"Idiot." Blushed Yuuri.

The wedding plans went on as the rest of the world protested, fought legal battles, and got grounded. They chose Sweden as the country to get married in. To do so legally as foreigners was a lot of paperwork. Viktor's light hair and eyes were inherited from his Swedish grandmother so there was a connection through her. They chose a non-denominational chapel. As they were of mixed race and religion, a simple western wedding ceremony was used. They said their vows and exchanged diamond rings with shaky hands. A year of complicated planning and it was all over in fifteen minutes. The reception was a small one with just their close friends and family flown in on the same private jets. A merry little group of people who loved them and knew they devotedly loved each other. They made no comments to the reporters outside, just a wave, smiles, and a flash of rings as proof of what they did. The outside world could make of it what they will. A week holed up in their hotel room was all they needed to connect as a married couple.

As the years went by, their successes as skating coaches became of greater importance then what they did on one particular day. Even so, Yuuri still delighted his students with a demonstration of Viktor's famous fever induced love confession and marriage proposal.

ceo

Once again, I didn't do any research and made stuff up for my own convenience. It is just fan fiction after all. I really just wanted a story about spontaneous, over the top Viktor. The old mayor and the current one from my story are father and son. I have a lot of ideas about weddings and Viktor's parents that will probably end up in other stories. I don't know why the girls had to be so bad and Putin had to be involved but that is how the story evolved. For some reason a lot of my most recent stories have been so political.

I hope everyone enjoyed the story. There will be more soon.


End file.
